Annoying
by no-pinkuhime
Summary: Sakura penasaran mengapa dia selalu dianggap menyebalkan oleh Sasuke, akhirnya dia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Dan jawaban dari Sasuke berhasil membuatnya terkejut. / "Menyebalkan!"


**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all characters by **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** amatiran.

* * *

 **Annoying**

 **.**

by **nopi**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa aku menyebalkan?"

Sasuke segera menaruh kembali cangkir berisi kopi miliknya di atas meja, memberikan tatapan heran dengan alis terangkat sebelah pada gadis yang duduk hadapannya. Rutinitas hari sabtu sore yang akhir-akhir ini mereka lakukan sejak hari kelulusan; kencan―dan kali ini Sakura memilih cafe sebagai tempat kencan mereka yang ketiga belas kali.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya balik, memberikan perhatian lebih pada gerak gerik Sakura yang sedang sibuk melahap _strawberry shortcake_.

"Aku hanya bertanya," kata Sakura santai, menyelipkan anak rambut merah jambunya dibalik telinga. "Aku bertanya apa aku menyebalkan atau tidak, bagimu―kau tinggal menjawabnya, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura meletakkan garpu yang tadi dipakainya, lalu melipat tangan seperti anak kecil. Menatap Sasuke dan berkata lagi, "Ayo jawab!"

Walaupun bingung, Sasuke memilih akan menjawabnya―itu hanya pertanyaan mudah; tinggal jawab 'ya' atau 'tidak' dan Sasuke akan terlepas dari tatapan Sakura yang sedikit membuatnya canggung.

"Ya."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya, apanya?"

"Ya. Kau menyebalkan."

Mulut Sakura menganga. Awalnya dia berpikir Sasuke akan berbaik hati hari ini―karena memang begitu; hari ini Sasuke tidak mengatakan kata 'menyebalkan' padanya―mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah gadis menyenangkan, karena itulah hubungan mereka bisa berumur satu tahun lebih. Tapi yang terjadi, malah sebaliknya. Keterlaluan!

"Kau berpikir aku akan menjawab apa, huh?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya menekuk dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura tidak mau menatap Sasuke. Harusnya Sasuke berkaca, siapa yang menyebalkan saat ini!

"Hei," panggil Sasuke. "Kau marah, ya?"

Sakura masih tidak mau menjawab. Sudah tahu, pakai nanya lagi!

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan saja acara marahnya," ucap Sasuke lalu merogoh ponselnya dari saku dan memainkannya. Tidak mengacuhkan Sakura yang sedang kesal padanya.

Sakura tambah merengut. Bisa-bisanya Uchiha Sasuke itu sibuk dengan ponselnya saat kekasihnya sedang merajuk! Sasuke kembali mengingat-ingat lagi kenangan-kenangan mereka saat awal berpacaran. Sikap Sasuke yang sering tak acuh padanya, tidak pernah melakukan hal romantis apapun, dan yang paling Sakura benci adalah kata 'menyebalkan' yang selalu keluar dari mulut Sasuke saat Sakura mulai menganggunya.

Apa Sasuke benar-benar merasa terganggu olehku ya?―Sakura mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Seingatnya, Ino pernah mengatakan bahwa seorang lelaki umumnya akan memacari seorang gadis yang menyenangkan baginya―karena itu Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Sasuke. Dan menurut pengamatan Sakura, Sasuke benar-benar menganggapnya menyebalkan, tidak berdusta sama sekali.

Apa Sasuke terpaksa menjadikanku pacarnya?

Apa setelah ini Sasuke akan meminta putus?

Apa selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya?

Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan berakhir seperti hubungan tragis yang selalu ditontonnya di drama?

"Hei," Sasuke memanggil lagi. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Sakura memainkan sedotan _milkshake_ -nya, pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Setidaknya jangan pura-pura tuli saat kau sedang merajuk," kata Sasuke lagi.

Cukup sudah.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" seru Sakura, ada sepercik kemarahan di sana. "Jika kau ingin putus dariku, katakan saja sekarang! Atau perlu aku yang memutuskanmu duluan?!"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut sebelum dia melihat ke sekeliling dan meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang terganggu karena teriakan Sakura barusan. "Selamat, kau berhasil membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian di sini. Menyebalkan," katanya dan segera menyesali itu saat melihat Sakura melotot marah padanya.

"Ya! Aku memang menyebalkan! Kau tidak pernah menganggapku menyenangkan 'kan?! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu, huh?!" seru Sakura lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak melihat ke sekeliling lagi, dia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dengan wajah tak bersalah. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau bertanya padaku dan aku menjawab. Lalu di mana letak kesalahanku? Dan sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu?"

Sakura menggeram. "Letak kesalahanmu adalah memacariku padahal kau benci padaku!"

"Kata siapa?"

"Katamu!"

"Aku tidak ingat bahwa aku pernah berkata seperti itu."

"Kau selalu berkata bahwa aku menyebalkan!"

Sasuke mendengus angkuh. "Lalu karena itu kau berpikir bahwa aku membencimu?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura lantang.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya alasannya—alasan mengapa aku selalu berbuat demikian," kata Sasuke santai. "Tipe yang lebih mementingkan jawaban daripada alasannya, kau sekali, huh?"

Sakura mulai kembali rileks walaupun amarahnya belum sepenuhnya padam. "Apa alasannya?"

"Alasan apa? Bertanyalah yang jelas, Sakura."

Sakura menggeram tertahan lagi. Sasuke benar-benar menguji dirinya! Tapi dia juga penasaran alasan Sasuke, karena itu Sakura mencoba sabar kembali.

"Apa alasan kau selalu menyebutku menyebalkan, Sa-su-ke- _kun_?" ulang Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu kembali sibuk pada ponselnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa yang―" **Drrrtt drrrtt drrrttt.**

Kemarahan Sakura selanjutnya tertunda karena ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

 **.**

 **Karena kau selalu membuatku merasakan sakit di dada setiap melihat tingkah lakumu.**

 **.**

Dan nama Sasuke tertera sebagai pengirim kalimat itu.

Sakura butuh waktu untuk mencerna barisan kata di ponselnya itu.

 _Loading..._

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"Jadi, kau masih mau meminta putus dariku, Sakura Si Korban Drama?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

 _Complete!_

Detik berikutnya, terdengar jeritan dari sebuah cafe disusul dengan tepuk tangan semua pengunjung yang berpikir bahwa sepasang kekasih telah berbaikan lagi. Dan meja nomor 20 menjadi saksi bisu pemandangan seorang gadis yang menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya sambil memukul-mukul dada pemuda itu dengan rona merah yang tampak jelas di pipi. Dan si pemuda hanya bisa terus tersenyum canggung sambil berharap bahwa mereka bisa segera meninggalkan cafe.

"Sakura, bisakah kau memanggilkan ambulan untukku?"

"Menyebalkan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ABA:** akhirnya saya berhasil membuat fic pendek, yipieee! sebenernya saya nggak ada kepikiran bakal menciptakan fic ini sih, karena saya masih punya banyak fic yang ngegantung. eh tapi pas saya lagi ngelanjutin fic yang udah nyampe ke adegan pembunuhan /iya, saya lagi nulis banyak fic tragedy/ saya malah dapet ide buat fic ini, huehehehe.

ide ini juga terinsipirasi dari tumblr, yang saya agak lupa apa isinya tapi pokok dan intinya: "Sakura menyebalkan karena telah membuat hari Sasuke _doki doki_."

dan di adegan terakhir, saya sedikit teringat sama Kuriyama Mirai di Beyond the Boundary, doi kan suka banget tuh bilang "menyebalkan" ke Akihito dengan tampang unyu. ada yang udah pernah nonton anime itu nggak sih?

ah sudahlah bacotnya, capek ugha lama kelamaan. entar malah saya yang dianggap annoying:v /emangbenersih

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
